


Accidents Bring Us Together

by orphan_account



Series: Inspired by Rick Riordan and the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Jasiper, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Multi, Other, PJO, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, leyna - Freeform, percabeth, valdez-arellano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an attack on the Argo II, Leo ends up stuck in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood. Reyna, feeling guilty for Leo's accident being her fault, doesn't leave his side in the days he's there. This leads to a little Leo/Reyna bonding time.<br/>During their attempts at enjoying life after the war, a few minor gods band together to destroy both camps, as well as take over Olympus. With the Oracle of Delphi once again on silent, will anyone know what to do without a prpphecy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided it was time for a Leo/Reyna story. I also thought this might be a good chance at recognizing some more of the minor gods, even if I an kind of turning them against everybody lol.  
> Anyways, all suggestions or help is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Reyna sighed and waited, standing with the majority of demigods and legacies as they waiting for the _Argo II_ to arrive.

It'd been three months since she'd last seen the seven, or anyone from Camp Half-Blood in person, for that matter. After the war, the legionnaires from Camp Jupiter stayed at Camp Half-Blood. After a celebration for winning the war and a funeral for those lost in battle, they left back for New Rome.

The only communication she'd really had with the seven was occasional Iris Messages with Annabeth, and nearly daily Iris Messages with Nico. Her and Jason had talked at first, but he had spent the past months constantly working on building the cabins for the Minor gods. Thankfully, in the time they had talked, Jason and Reyna had succeeded in fixing their friendship, even if the dense idiot was still oblivious to her feelings. In truth, Reyna was happy for both Jason and Piper, even if she may hold a torch for the son of Jupiter for a while.

Hazel bounced on the balls of her feet beside Reyna, Frank standing by them and gazing at his girlfriend fondly. It made Reyna smile; those two were absolutely perfect, although she'd never admit that to anyone but Hazel.

The _Argo II_ came into view, landing but a few moments later. The seven stepped off the ship, and Reyna couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when she saw Nico. He waved awkwardly and she triedand failedto suppress a chuckle. Behind Nico came Annabeth, her chin held high, a grinning Percy following close behind. Next came Jason, Piper smiling brightly on his arm. Lastly came Leo, who was smirking and winking at all the girls, only to have them roll their eyes and scoff.

Hazel rushed up to pull Nico into a tight hug.

"Hazel... too... tight," He gasped.

"Oh," she said, pulling back with flushed cheeks and a shy smile. "Sorry, Neeks."

"It's okay." He shifted his gaze to Reyna and she smiled brightly, stepping forward to bring him into her own hug.

Reyna was cautiously aware that Nico didn't like to be touched, so she always kept their hugs quick and simple, giving him the choice to hug back or back out. By now, of coarse, Reyna knew he would hug back, yet she still respected him and gave him the choice. To her delight, Nico hugged her back.

They pulled away and chuckled as people around them gasped and gaped.

a) Nico didn't like to be touched, or show PDA

b) Reyna never seemed like the hugging type. She always had her guard up, only making physical contact if necessary. In reality, Reyna didn't mind physical contact, although she would be cautious as to whether PDA would be appropriate at the time.

"What? No hug for me?" Leo asked, a hand to his heart and a dramatically hurt expression.

Reyna snickered, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "Not even in your dreams, Valdez."

Leo winked. "We'll see."

Reyna could only roll her eyes and try to suppress the smirk, feeling her lips twitch in protest.

Annabeth cleared her throat, gathering everyone's attention. "There's been a slight change of plan."

Reyna raised her eyebrows incredulously. "A change had not been discussed with me."

Leo snickered, mumbling something along the lines of ' _number two this time, hon_.'

Reyna scowled at the son of Hephaestus as Annabeth began to explain. "Well, Chiron kind of discussed it with Frank, since he's also a Praetor."

Reyna glanced back at Frank with crossed arms, only to see him blush and look away. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously."Uh, yeah. It was kinda this thing so you could get a vacation too, instead of watching over the camp while everyone else got to have fun with the Greeks."

Her irritation immediately faded, replaced by a fond smile. Frank was always thinking of everyone else, even if he wouldn't be happy with the outcome.

"I would much prefer watching over the camp, this way you could visit the Greek camp. I know you miss the seven, Frank."

Frank smiled shyly, blush darkening. The guy really was a giant teddy bear, even if Ares' blessing made him look all buff on the outside. He shrugged. "I'll be fine here. Go have fun, Reyna."

"I could always stay and keep him company." Hazel said, looking at Nico as if for permission, and he rolled his eyes with a smile, apparently coming to that exact conclusion. Hazel smiled, her golden eyes lighting up her face, as she continued. "Besides me and Frank get multiple chances to visit Camp Half-Blood. Reyna, you don't get to often. Take this chance now to have fun."

Reyna shook her head with a smile. "No matter how much I argue, am I still doing to lose?"

Hazel nodded enthusiastically, and Reyna sighed in defeat. It looks like she's going to Camp Half-Blood.

 

* * *

 

 

They waited a bit longer for Reyna to grab her things, as the rest of the camp already had been packed for a week or two. No matter how much she asked why their was a change of plans, no one on the ship would give her an answer.

 _Probably because only three people_ really _know_ , Piper thought, snickering. Annabeth grinned mischievously, Piper mimicking the look on her face as Nico sighed and shook his head in the corner of the room.

"Reyna," Piper called, "we'll be stopping by the nearest Mall, soon." Reyna paused in the middle of trying on a black dress. "What? Why? I don't have any money, anyways."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before resuming putting on the dress.

The girls had no problems changing in front of each other, as they had the same parts anyways, but somehow ended up not giving a second thought about changing in front of Nico, either. He was gay, after all, so he never got turned on from seeing the girls. It had no more effect than him seeing a hand or a shoulder would.

Piper couldn't remember the first time they'd began changing in front of him. After he'd come out to Percy, pretty much the entirety of Camp Half-Blood found out. He'd been terrified, avoiding people all the time until Jason and Piper forced him to come and be social. That led to him becoming better friends with both Percy and Annabeth. "

Don't worry," Annabeth said, pulling Piper from her thoughts. _Damned ADHD_. "Nico said he could pay."

Reyna glanced over at Nico warily. "Neeks, won't you need the money? I wouldn't want you spending your money on me, especially when I don't even know what it is that's being bought." she glared halfheartedly at the girls.

Nico nodded. "It's fine. Dad's the god of riches too, remember?" Reyna nodded, but still looked wary.

Piper grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "All we need to know is your dress size and if you prefer black or white."

Reyna sighed in defeat.


	2. And The Fight Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reyna, what the hell are you doing under Piper's bed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting this story on Tumblr as well.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments. Suggestions and Ideas are appreciated.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Leo groaned loudly, flopping spread-eagle-like on his bed on the _Argo II_.

How dense did Piper think he was? Girls at the camp were suddenly buying black and white dresses. A few girls even bought outfits for their boyfriends without telling them. Half of the girls in the camp were giddy as hell, trying their hardest to get a boyfriend by a certain time. Anytime anybody mentioned Friday, Piper practically beamed. No, not practically. She _did_ beam. Like, brighter than An Apollo kid.

There was a knock on the door before someone opened it. Leo didn't have to ask who it was, since Jason was one of the few of the seven with a specific knock. "Hey, man. What's up?"

Leo groaned loudly in response.

Jason chuckled, making his way to the bed and sitting down. "Lemme guess, the girls?"

Leo nodded and groaned louder. "How dense do they think we _are?_ It's pretty obvious they're throwing some kind of dance or whatever. Either that or all the girls are going on shopping sprees and the the female apocalypse is coming. We'll have to wear camouflage and hide in the woods forever." Leo smirked and continued. "The only one that might come find us is Clarisse."

Jason laughed at that and laid back, his hands resting on his stomach as he stared at the ceiling. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I saw her getting a dress, and buying Chris something."

"Yep. It's the apocalypse."

He started to sit up, but was thrown across the room when the ship lurched sideways. Jason cane tumbling towards him not a second later, but both were sent the other way when it lurched again.

"What the"

Jason was cut off by a high pitched scream somewhere near the engine room. Both demigods jumped to their feet, Jason reaching for his gladius as Leo searching for a dagger in his tool belt.

Annabeth had been teaching Leo to use a dagger over the past three months, while Percy helped him with a swordtypically Riptide, although Leo had a harder time with Riptide than any other sword at camp. On the bright side, once he got used to using Riptide, any other sword would seem like a piece of cake.

"I'm pretty sure that was Hazel," Jason said.

Leo nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised, what with her getting seasick easily."

"Lets just hope that's all it is, and that she's not hurt. Or anyone else, for that matter."

 

* * *

 

 

Reyna cursed under her breath. Figures they'd have a problem with the ship while she's in the middle of changing.

Annabeth pulled put her drakon bone sword and rushed out the door, Piper quickly following behind.

"What in Hades," Nico mumbled when the ship lurched again. He pointed to a drawer in Piper's room, said "In there," and shadow traveled out.

Reyna ran over to the drawer, quickly searching for something to cover herself up in, as she was only wearing a black bra and matching underwear.

To her horror, there was a quick knock on the door before It burst open. She dove under the bed as a last minute decision, just in time for Leo and Jason to come charging in, weapons in hand.

"Reyna, what the hell are you doing under Piper's bed?" Jason asked.

Leo smirked when he noticed her clothes on the floor, as well as multiple black and white dresses. "Looks like Piper's making Reyna join that dance they're not-so-subtly throwing."

Reyna felt her face heat up and pulled on the sheet hanging over the side, attempting to cover herself better. Jason, bless his clueless heart, started at Leo in confusion before realization dawned on him. He turned red from the neck up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, well the ship's under attack."

Leo sighed. "Yes, thank you for the insight, Caption Obvious." He then turned his attention to Reyna, shocking her with the serious look on his face. "Reyna, get dressed and make your way to the main deck. Jason, follow Annabeth and Piper, I just saw them leaving here towards the quarter deck. I'll grab Percy and Nico"

"Nico's already up there. He shadow traveled out of here a second ago."

Jason gaped and Leo raised an eyebrow. "Nico was in here while you changed?"

Reyna shrugged, which proved to be somewhat hard when you're under a bed. "Yes, it's not like he's attracted to me. I don't see the point in hiding myself, when to him seeing that would be no different than seeing a hand or a leg."

Leo smirked. "So, if I told you I was gay"

"Not happening Valdez."

He sighed. "Fine, but I'm telling the truth when I say I go for both teams."

He winked at Reyna and Jason both before leaving. Reyna rolled her eyes as Jason followed after the Latino, still gaping, and closed the door.

She crawled out from underneath the bed, stretching to crack her back and neck, then went in search for her clothes and armor. It took longer than she'd expected to find them, but she put them on just in time for the ship to lurch again.

She rammed into the door, the knob jabbing her in the side of her stomach. She groaned and opened said door, pulling out her weapon and rushing to the main deck.


	3. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh gods," Annabeth whispered. "There's so much blood..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to post. Suggestions and Ideas are appreciated.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

The fight had been going well until a bird beak stabbed Leo in the stomach.

When Leo arrived at Percy's door, the idiot was already running out in pajama pants and armor, no shirt included. He had Riptide in hand, looking around with messy hair as if he'd just woken up, but Leo wasn't surprised as he'd told them he was taking a nap.

The two ran up the stairs, Reyna a few feet behind them, and joined the fight. Their attackers ended up being about twenty Stymphalian birds. Piper was using her cornucopia to shoot pineapples into their sharp, celestial bronze beaks when they came near. Jason was using his gladius to block off their feathers as they shot them like arrows.

One of the birds rushed straight towards Leo, it's claws out and ready to tear into his flesh. By the time he processed what was happening, the monster was already three feet away, it's claws aimed directly at his neck. He raised an arm instinctively to block himself, but was surprised when nothing came.

He opened his eyeshe hadn't realized he'd closed themto see Reyna in front of him, pulling her sword from the bird's stomach as it disintegrated to golden dust.

"T-thanks," he stuttered, then silently cursed himself. He should have been prepared. Had he not been distracted, he would have thought to catch himself on fire or raise his dagger. What if Reyna hadn't been there? He would be dead.

Reyna turned her head to smile at him and his heart stopped, all negative thoughts leaving his mind. He'd never seen her smile before, and found himself wanting to see it more often.

He shook his head to clear his mind. He shouldn't think like that. She'd never have feelings for him like that, more _him_ for _her_. He could admit she had a beautiful smile, but that's it. He couldn't have feelings for anyone, especially after what happened with Calypso...

He shook his head again and rushed forward, Reyna following behind as they ran. She ran a few steps ahead, deflecting a few feather-arrows as they came her way. Another bird flew up behind her, slashing it's wing and sending more feathers her way.

Leo shot his hand out, satisfied when he heard the sizzle of burning feathers. Reyna looked around alarmed for a moment, then realized where the sound had come from. In the few seconds she'd been distracted, a bird swept up beside her, slashing its claws across her back.

Leo winced. That had to be painful, but she simply ignored it and stabbed the monster.

A few more birds came, backing them into a corner. Leo glanced over to Jason, seeing Piper, Annabeth, and Percy being overwhelmed as well. There was bound to be more than just twenty birds now, but where were they all coming from?

Leo's head shot to the right when Reyna cried out in pain. She was leaning against a wall, her thigh and swinging arm pierced with feather-arrows. The most painful thoughmost likely the reason for the cry of painwas her hand. It was pressed against the wall, a feather through her palm holding it in place. Blood drained down her wrist as she tried pulling it out, but the feather was imbedded too deep in the wall.

Leo took her sword from the ground, earning a confused glance from her in the process, and hoped he would be better than with Riptide. He tossed his dagger to her before swinging like a madman, slicing off heads, wings, talons, and beaks. He stabbed, arched, and sliced his way through the group, feeling slightly proud of himself that he didn't suck as bad as with Percy's sword. Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth came running towards them after finishing off their own group of birds.

Two birds came rushing towards Reyna as she struggled with the feather in her hand. Leo jumped in front of her, setting himself on fire as he slashed the first bird to dust. What Leo happened to forget, even though the fire would hurt the second bird, that doesn't mean the bird couldn't still hurt him.

He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, followed by both heat and cold. He glanced down to see the bird disintegrate to golden dust.

"Leo!" Piper shouted, her eyes widening in fear.

He put his hand on his stomach, wondering when he'd gotten on his knees, as well as why he was in so much pain. He felt a hand on his back and stomach, then felt the person assist him to the ground. Reyna hovered above him. _When did she get the feather from her hand?_

She put her hands on his wound and pressed down. He winced in pain and looked around, noticing the concerned faces of his friends. Why did they seem so upset? And why was Reyna pressing on his stomach? Why did it hurt so much?

"Oh gods," Annabeth said, her voice barely above a whisper. "There's so much blood..."

He heard the others say things, but before he could process what, everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Reyna howled in pain as the arrow pierced her hand, embedding it to the wall. Leo turned around to look at her, then grabbed her sword from the ground where she'd dropped it.

She looked at him in confusion  _Could he even use a sword?_ She'd seen him use a dagger, but only that, fire, or a hammer. Maybe he was getting lessons?

He tossed his dagger to her before turning back to the Stymphalian birds and swinging her sword. Reyna gaped, utterly surprised at his skill. He swung, sliced, cut, arched, and killed as if he'd used a sword his entire life. It seemed like a second nature to him. He didn't even have time to think about the movements he made, just swung and swung until there were few birds left.

Reyna tore her gaze from him to Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth heading their way, then turned back to Leo. Two birds were coming her way.

Reyna reached for the dagger at her feet, but found she couldn't reach with her other hand nailed to the wall. She panicked, not knowing what to do for the first time since Circe's island with Hylla. Her heart beat picked up as she struggled again to pull the feather from her hand.

She saw fire blaze in front of her and looked up to see Leo guarding her He'd set himself aflame to hurt them if they came near.

The first bird came at him with it's claws, and the second with it's beak. Only too late did Reyna realize that, although the flames would hurt the monster, the bird could still hurt Leo.

As if on cue, the birds beak pierced the Latino's stomach. To Reyna's horror, she saw the tip of the beak poke out of his back before bursting into golden dust.

"Leo!" Piper yelled.

Jason yanked the feather from Reyna's hand at the same time Leo dropped to his knees.

"Oh gods," She whispered, rushing up to his side. "Leo, don't look at it. You're going to be okay."

He had his hands on his stomach, but she removed them, assisting him to lay down on his back. She knew he didn't hear her, but she didn't care. She whispered reassuring things to him, knowing he wasn't listening, but hoping it would keep him awake.

She put her hands to his stomach, pressing down to stop the bleeding, but feeling immediately guilty when he winced in pain.

She'd already felt guilty the moment he was stabbed. It was her fault, and she knew it. If she hadn't been so careless in letting the feather hit her hand, she could have fought for herself and prevented this. He could die, and it would be entirely her fault.

"Oh gods," Annabeth whispered. "There's so much blood..."

Leo's eyes started to close and Reyna panicked. "Come on, Leo. Keep your eyes opened, stay with me."

She applied a little more pressure, hoping for some kind of reaction, but their was none. His eyes continued to close, his body relaxing more and more.

" _Damn it_ , Leo. Come on, open your eyes. If you close them you could die. _Leo Valdez!_ "

Even after shouting his name, he still showed no reaction to hearing her. His body relaxed more and his breathing evened out, his eyes completely closed.


	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo could die, and it would be her fault. She was too careless, she could have paid more attention. Should have...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Suggestions and Ideas/Help are appreciated.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Jason picked Leo up and rushed him to the sickbay. Reyna was frozen where she stood.

Leo could die, and it would be _her_ fault. She was too careless, she could have paid more attention. Should have...

Reyna started running after him before someone grabbed her wrist. She winced and pulled it back, glaring at her intruder.

"Sorry Reyna," Nico said, and her gaze softened. "We need to bandage your wounds first. It'll only take a minute and you can go back to Leo's side."

He gave her a knowing look and she nodded gratefully, allowing him to bandage her wounds. She followed him to the sickbay, surprised when he brought her to the room Leo was in. She sent him a questioning look and he shrugged. "Figured I could bandage the wounds in here. Its not like he could see you, but I have the feeling you'd want to be in here to watch him."

She smiled. "Yeah, thanks Nico."

She sighed and walked over, checking to make sure Jason was banging Leo's wounds right.

"I'm not very good at this," Jason mumbled.

Reyna smirked halfheartedly. "I can tell, Grace. Go get your girlfriend and bring her back here. I'll keep pressure on the wound."

Jason nodded and ran out in search for Piper, while Reyna put pressure on Leo's stomach. She glanced at his face and immediately felt a wave of nausea pass over her. He was so pale, he honestly already looked dead.

His usual grin was gone and his lips looked chapped. His breathing was shallow, and the only real sings of life was the sweat on his face and blood trying to fight it's way out of him.

It was as if all the blood in his face was finding its way to the wound, and Reyna felt guilt welling up tightly in her throat and chest.

"Reyna." Nico put a hand on her shoulder. "I _really_ need to bandage your wounds. I'll put pressure on his stomach and you go ahead and take off your armor. First priority is those claw marks on your back."

Reyna hesitantly nodded and stepped away, removing her cloak and armor. She then proceeded to take off her shirt, wincing as it brushed against her back. She started to worry when she couldn't feel any pain in her hand.

She remembered Hylla always telling her, "You know a wound can't be that bad if you can still feel it. When you can't feel the pain, _then_ you have something to worry about."

Piper came back in the room, quickly followed by Jason. Piper cringed at the sight of Leo and instructed Jason to apply pressure. While he did that, only slightly flushed at the sight of a shirtless Reyna, Piper came over to assist her.

"You know, you should really have someone help you with all of these wounds you get. There's too many scars for someone as young as us to have."

"Yet we still have them," Reyna said, wincing as Piper sprayed peroxide on her back.

"Yeah, I just wish we could prevent them."

Reyna lifted her arms for Piper to wrap the gauze around her. "Why can't the gods just kill all of the monsters themselves? Or at least trap them or something."

"They are selfish," Reyna responded simply, searching for her shirt after Piper finished wrapping. She slipped the shirt back on and glared at the blood stains.

"I'll be right back. I need to go look for some drachmas to IM Will. He knows more about how to treat you and Leo than we do."

Reyna nodded as Piper left the room. She looked down at her hand, flexing it by opening and closing it. The body is a strange thing. You'd think the nerves would hurt when they're cut, rather than lose all feeling.

"Guys!" Jason yelled to the doorway. "He's losing a _lot_ of blood!"

Reyna's head jerked over to Leo and she shot out of her seat. Right on time, Piper burst through the door with a spray bottle and some drachmas. She pulled the lever three times, asked the goddess Iris for a call, and threw the drachmas in.

Seconds later, Will Solace's smiling face appeared. "Hey Pipes, what _oh_..." The smile melted off of his face as he saw the scratched up demigods and Leo Valdez. "Here's what we need to do."

 

* * *

 

 

Leo's stomach hurt. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. The second was his location.

It looked like he was in the infirmary in Camp Half-Blood, but he didn't understand why. Last he remembered, they were on the _Argo II_ fighting off a group of Stymphalian birds.

He tried to sit up, but black started to cloud his vision and he laid back down. This seemed to wake his visitor, who he only now noticed had their head on the edge of the bed.

"Reyna?"

She looked up, confused for a moment, before realization crossed her features. She shot out of her seat and towards the door shouting, "He's awake!"

Seconds later, the seven, Nico, and a group of Apollo kids rushed into the room. One checked his vital signs, then nodded to the girl beside him. She put two fingers on his wrist and wrote something down on a clip board. Reyna sat back down in her chair as Will Solace rushed into the room, white lab coat flowing behind him and clashing with his orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

"Clear the room except for the seven, Reyna, and Nico."

Will's siblings nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind them. Will pulled out a small flashlight and pointed it at one of Leo's eyes, Then the other. He nodded and mumbled something as he clicked off his flashlight, then picked up a clipboard and started to write.

"Um," Leo started. "Why am I in the infirmary at Camp?"

Reyna squeezed his hand, which he only now noticed she'd been holding. "Leo, what's the last thing you remember?"

He scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "Uh, we were on the _Argo II_ fighting Stymphalian birds when..." He struggled to remember, knowing there was something he'd forgotten, but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Its okay, don't push yourself."

Leo was slightly surprised by the soft tone she used. He'd never seen Reyna have her guard down like she did now. He glanced down at her hand holding his, when he noticed the gauze wrapped around it. Everything came flooding back.

He unconsciously jerked his hand from hers with wide eyes, moving the sheet above him away from his stomach. Bile rose in his throat as he remembered the Stymphalian bird piercing his stomach, then falling to his knees.

"Leo," Will said, holding his hands out in a placating gesture. "calm down. If you move too much, you'll rip your stitches."

Leo buried his face in his hands, struggling to grasp what had happened. He glanced up to see guilt written all over Reyna's face as she stared at the bed. He looked up at Will.

"Can you have everyone leave except Reyna?"

Reyna's head shot up in alarm just before Will nodded. "What? Why?"

Leo ignored her question and turned his attention to Will. "Please?"

Will sighed and nodded, waving everyone out and shutting the door behind him.

Reyna's face had gone pale and she'd gone rigid in her chair. When Leo met her gaze, she slumped in her seat, tilting her head down so her hair covered her face.

"Reyna." He took her hand in his. When she didn't look up, he took two fingers under her jaw and softly guided her head up.

When dark eyes met one another, hers had tears ready to burst out. "Leo I'm so sorry, it's my fault. I should have been more careful. If I'd paid better attention, I could have _warned_ you and"

"Reyna, stop," he demanded softly.

He'd never seen her break down like this, although it seemed like this hadn't happened to her before. He could only imagine how he'd feel if he thought he was the cause of someone nearly dying. "It's not your fault. I didn't die, and even if I had, there's nothing you could have done to stop it."

"But"

" _No_. Nothing. I jumped in front of you when the two birds came, and I was the one who was careless. I should have paid attention to both of the birds, rather than just one." When she looked ready to protest, he smirked. "Besides, how am I supposed to get a little attention from hot girls without a sob story? If you really think you're responsible, then I should be _thanking_ you."

She rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm, but winced because of her hand. "Shut up, Valdez."

Leo grinned. "There's the Reyna I know." He directed his attention back to the door, where he knew his friends were eavesdropping. "Piper, Jason, you can come in now."

The door opened to reveal a flushed Piper and Jason, accompanied by a beat-red Percy Jackson. Leo rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Knew it."


	6. I'm so sorry

I'm _so_ sorry guys, but I'm not writing anymore on _archive of our own_... If you want to read my original works, though, you can check me out on **Wattpad** as **_AubreyParsons_**.. I have one _**COMPLETED**_ story on there and three more on their way.

I really, _really_ wanted to finish these stories, but I just sort of ran out of ideas for fanfictions.. Please forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> If interested, my Tumblr is: Crazygirl36623


End file.
